Elementals
by WaterNaiad13
Summary: The orders secret project is revealed and the consequences of it are shown. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**The Beginning in Lesson Form:**_

"Today class we will be learning about a top secret project from the first rise of Lord Voldemort.." several students gasped while others remained impassive, Professor Lupin shook his head and continued.

"... project elementals was designed to stop Voldemort, the projects goal changed when a prophecy was made about how he had to stop him. The project coupled muggle technology with magic." Lupin started to write things on the board which the students soon began copying them.

" I was a member of this project, you see we made children. Yes Miss Granger _real_ children with personalities, feelings, and of course extreme magical talents. We had several families volunteer for this project." He turned back towards the black board and wrote as he spoke.

" We had Frank and Alice Longbottom, Olivia and Jason Potter, Aryana and Sirius Black and lastly Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The Potter's had twins, a boy and a girl named Alexander and Suri. Those two had numerous abilities that made Voldemort jealous and want them on his side. The Malfoy's were also blessed with twins another boy girl set. Alliah who was best friends with Suri and the other girl in the project. Meanwhile the Malfoy's boy Leo was the partner in crime to Alexander. The Black's had the other girl Alanna, who could be mistaken for Suri Potter's twin." Lupin smiled fondly remembering how the two were so alike. Everything except their eyes and personalities.

"Finally the Longbottom's had a boy Theo. He was a very quiet boy but he was very cunning and was the one in the group that devised the plans. The children were happy and nothing to extreme ever happened to them. Their powers were developing a little faster then we expected but then again we didn't know what would happen with them it was a miracle everyday they lived. They were starting their training and because of their enhanced intelligence already as smart as 5th years."

"The first complication happened when they all were three. The Malfoy's informed the Order that they would be had had their '_true'_ heir. They adopted out the children to the Order and they were happily adopted by the Longbottoms. Soon after though the Longbottoms were attacked while on a mission by death eaters and torture to insanity. The family only wanted the one son Neville who was not in the project. Theo and the Malfoy twins then went to the next of kin in the program. So Sirius and Aryana Black adopted them after finding out Aryana could not have anymore children. Sirius Black was Narcissa Malfoy's cousin on his mother's side. The chain of bad events had started, next the facility we were keeping the children at was attacked, the children fought well and killed or stunned many death eaters who thrown off by children with these abilities. When the death eaters had finally left and the body count was taken, the Potters and Aryana Black were found. They had come to visit the children and had helped in the battle. The attack was made 6 days before James and Lily Potter's deaths. Sirius Black who had been out of town came back to find his best friends dead, and his wife along with her sister and her husband. He went in search of Peter Pettigrew who we covered in the last unit. Sirius had thought his daughter was dead to but she was in fact in route to her new home. All the children had been shipped to America, where they still live."

"They had a charm that wore off when they got their acceptance letters at 11 to an academy Headmaster Dumbledore had chosen. They were immediately given a trainer straight out of the auror academy. They are now 19 years old, but they look a lot younger because they had their molecular structure made to slow down." Professor Lupin looked around his classroom, it had to be a new record they had all stayed awake during a lecture. Usually the seventh years were stressed out during the war and slept a lot during the classes they had lectures in.

" Any questions before the bell rings?" The obvious hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Sir why is the irrelevant to the war that's going on now? They are all in America still aren't they?"

"No Miss Granger they are not." Hermoine's face dropped at this, she knew that this had to be bad at the look on Lupin's face.

"They have been stirring up trouble which is starting to cause a lot of attention."

"But sir why did they come back now? Why not before?"

"Dumbledore put a spell on them from leaving their continent and they could also go to South America. Now that he is gone the spell is passed on to the new head of the project. But they have to renew the spell, problem is the spell is passed by word of mouth and the only record of it is in a language people have long forgotten." The bell rang and the students filed out into the hallway toward the great hall for dinner.

"Remus, why didn't you tell me about them? My other family?" Remus turned and saw Harry Potter staring at him with hurt in his green eyes. He had forgotten how things like this affected him.

"I'm sorry Harry, you know how the order business is, always sworn to secrecy. But you should know you will meet your cousins soon enough. We have had that they have been in the area. They keep popping up in places so we can't figure out which castle they are using. Most likely they will come to taunt Severus first."

"Why does everyone think its best to keep me in the dark! Order business or not I should know about my family! I could have been with my cousins instead of the Dursleys! Do I look like a little kid?"

"Harry… I did not mean it that way…"

"No Remus! I am sick and tired of all these excuses." With that Harry stormed out of the room leaving Remus to rethink the situation with the elementals.

"You can't control him anymore…" a voice whispered in his ear.

"We've come for her. Now take us to the great hall, now." Remus turned to face who had been whispering in his ear.

"Bloody Hell…"

Authors Note: So let me know what you think of this! It is my first attempt at fan fiction so be nice don't flame me to bad!


	2. Chapter 2: She's in the Castle

Chapter 2: She's In The Castle

"Surprise Mr. Lupin."

"Suri What are you doing here? You should be in America being a good little witch who does what her superiors told her to do." Remus said in a harsh whisper knowing full well the trouble everyone involved would be in if the ministry found out they were in the country again. But it could be even worse for them if the ministry decides to use them for their own gain.

"Now Remus I'm hurt! You don't seem happy to see me at all!" Suri pouted and shook her head letting her curly black hair fall off her shoulder to her back.

"It is not that I am not glad to see you, you know how much trouble you children are causing by coming back, and don't give me that innocent look, you know very well the ministry will turn their head because you are all in the pureblood higher society, but be warned you know how well you all will be treated by your board of governors."

"Of course Mr. Lupin, we will just make this trip short and sweet. We would like information on the location of Alanna Black."

"Shouldn't she be with all of you?" Lupin looked very worried at this point and started to pace around the classroom.

"She never made it to America. But we have been feeling her more and more everyday. We followed the feeling and it brought us here…"

"What do you mean 'us', are the others here?"

"Yes" replied Suri with a sly grin, "They're in Uncle Severus's room making it feel more 'homey'."

"So you believe she is in this castle?"

"Yes I am certain sir. _She is indefinitely in this castle!_ "

"I will have to speak with Minerva about this and get back to you about when you can retrieve her…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin maybe you don't quite understand the urgency of this. We need her now and if you don't comply it will be getting ugly. We will take drastic measures to get her back. We will do anything to have her back with us. We _need_ her!"

"Now Listen here Suri, calm down. I know about your anger problems. But we need to go about this in a professional way. I bel…" Suri cut him off quickly when she put her wand to his throat.

"No Mr. Lupin you listen to me, you will do this or else!" a deep chuckle came from behind Suri.

"I thought I told you my dear sister to behave. Now lower your wand and we will talk about this like adults."

"Alex you ruin all of my fun!"

"Hush Suri before I tell Trish what you did. Now Mr. Lupin we believe she is currently in the Great Hall because it is the only place where we can't orb into. All we want is to go in there ask her to talk to us and take her before her spell wears off."

"And What spell would that be Alex? I didn't know that anyone placed spell other than a binding spell on your special powers until you were 15."

"Well evidently since she is a Black and a Snape people would want her dead for her traitorous family, so they hid her. They hid her so well that even with our bond we could only feel that she was alive somewhere. But as soon as Dumbledore died his temporary spells started wearing off, such as the spell locking us into the continents of North and South America."

"How interesting…." a quick sharp knock cut off Lupin who looked around frantically he was about to tell them where to hide when he heard a shimmering sound and noticed they had left.

"Who is it?" Remus said

"Its Minerva, are you ok? You weren't at dinner and it worried some of us." A sound of muffled yelling that sounded distinctly like Snape came from out side. Remus opened the door to see a fuming Snape and a disgruntled McGonagall. Lupin Just smiled and said six little words that began a revolution.

"Alanna Black is in this Castle."

Authors note: Just a short little blurb since i really need to update this story i have a lot of chapters written and just need to upload them. serveral of them a short like this one! Now you people need to review because i need to know if this blows butt or whats going on with it!


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

"I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix into session." McGonagall set her hands on the table. She had called an emergency meeting with the younger members in attendance because they were needed to find the girl who was on some many people's minds.

"Now this is a serious issue. The elementals are back and are slightly peeved that we wont let them search Hogwarts for Alanna Black. Also they are quite upset that the Order took her away from the group and on top of that lost her in the process. Now for you newer members Alanna Black is under a concealment charm which is due to wear off soon because of Albus's death. Actually it will be wearing off in about 10 minutes so she should not see the change until the morning, since all of the students are in bed. The reason we do not know what she looks like is because the person delivering her was killed on the way to her hosts house which she never arrived at,. What happened to her after that is beyond me."

"This is horrible! How could we of lost a child and then not search for her directly after that!" said Molly Weasley clearly upset over the whole ordeal.

" I know Molly but the secrecy involved here, we could not just broadcast elemental baby missing. Now I have tried to reach the elementals trainer. She did not know that they had left and is very 'pissed off' I was about to tell her to aparate here but she did not respond. Also if we find Miss Black we need to decided how to secure her. Giving her back to the Elementals be disastrous if it is not handled correctly. If we have her we can try and get them to do what we want. Now they can not orb into the Great Hall and I believe that is the only place in the world that is not open to them."

"You are pretty much correct." said a disembodied voice. People were looking around frantically to see where it was coming from. A shimmer appeared on top of the table. When it dissipated in its place stood two girls both around 5'6". One had choppy straight platinum hair with amber eyes and the other had long black curly hair with blue and gold eyes.

"Suri I do believe they are talking about us."

"Well, well, well Alliah I do believe we should teach them a lesson about talking about people and conspiring to screw them over!" Suri lifted her hands which had begun to glow when three more people appeared behind the girls.

"Mmmm Suri, I love it when you get this way. You get that cute determined look on your face when your about to maim and kill." Said a shaggy haired brunette, who looked like he lifted some weights and was about 6'2".

"Why Theo that's so nice I didn't know you cared!"

"Anything for you Suri, now lets see who we have here today!" said Theo in a fake talk show host voice. "Ah yes we have your lovely cousin Harry Potter! Aw look how he grew up, tear, tear, told you he would be a bit cranky when he got older, his aura says it all! Oh and we can't forget his little dream team of Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. Hmm who else, who else. Well we have all the Gryffindor seventh years, along with Angelina Johnston and all of the Weasley clan! Well guys aren't we privileged!"

"Yes I do believe we are! Now this I remember!" Suri said ruffling George's hair. "Well toodles then!" she and George were suddenly gone.

"Go and bring him back now!"

" Jesus Uncle Sevie she's just playing don't get your panties in a bunch." said Alex who had been relatively quiet for most of the confrontation. While Snape and Alex continued to yell at each other the choppy haired blonde came up behind Hermoine and grabbed her. They were gone so quickly that it was not in till several minutes later when Alex finally shouted, "We have what we wanted it was nice doing business with you Uncle we'll bring her back sometime to visit."

"Alexander Dimitri Potter! Don't you dare orb out of here, I am not finished speaking with you yet!" Alex turned slowly towards his uncle.

"Yes Uncle Severus."

"I want you to tell everyone that I'm proud of them and good work so far."

"Yes sir." Alex orbed out and McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Severus I know that must have been hard for you. After all you have been through involving the elementals, you handled that very well."

"But professor!" piped in Ron Weasley, "What about Hermoine? We have to get her back now before they do something to her!"

"Mr. Weasley it should be blatantly obvious to why they took her and we are not going to get her back once they have her that's it. She is no longer Miss Hermoine Jane Granger, she is now Miss Alanna Francesca Black. If you all had been paying attention you would have seen that her hair was turning black and her eyes were turning from brown to hazel."

"I never would have imagined the know-it-all was my niece. But it does make sense her mother Aryana was one of the smartest witches in her year besides her twin sister Olivia and Nadia Dumbledore their best friend. Aryana was so smart it's a wonder she ever fell for Black, I wished she never would have met him the Olivia wouldn't have met Potter and we wouldn't be in this situation right now and they would still be here." said Snape who was starting to rant on and on about the topic before Molly Weasley interrupted him.

"Severus I know this is hard for you but remember you have to wonderful nieces and a nephew who do truly adore you. I'm sure in time you'll…"

"Molly I know your trying to help but, look at it this was now that they are all back that means I have to take up my duties again. You know how I loathe teenage girls. Not to mention there have super powers. I'm surprised Suri didn't shift around or blow anything up."

" True, do you remember the last Christmas they were all here and Suri had that problem with sneezing. Oh it was funny, every time she sneezed something would explode. I wonder what that power developed into." McGonagall said absent mindedly to herself and chuckled at the memory.


	4. The Elemental Mansion

Chapter 4: In The Mansion Of The Elementals

" Who do u think you are kidnapping me like that?" screamed Hermoine as she threw another vase at Leo. "What do you want with me? The order will not negotiate with you!"

"Sweetie," said Alliah in a calm and cocky voice, " We are all a part of the order. Well technically we are a product of the order see for yourself." The girl turned around and pulled up her hair displaying a small out raised phoenix in the middle of her neck. Underneath the phoenix was a barcode.

" So are you toots look at you neck or feel the phoenix on your neck, how about you have a seat now." Hermoine turned towards the boy who had just orbed in. " Lets get Alanna here a mirror so she can check herself out."

"My name is not Alanna its Hermoine! You have the wrong girl! My parents are muggles, We have pictures of me as a baby in the hospital…"

"Hush up just look in this mirror." said Alex. Hermoine grabbed the mirror from him and gasped she had curly black hair and looked identical to the girl they had called Suri, the only difference was her eyes were hazel like her fathers. Her father, her father who was now dead along with her mother. She had always felt close to Sirius like a father daughter type close. Now this explained why she felt connected to him. "Welcome back to the Elementals Alanna Nia Black. Now my dear cousin do not be scared we are all family here and will take care of you…."

"What in the hell did you kids do while I was in Guatemala? Jesus Christ I can't leave you alone for a week without all hell breaking loose in the process. I thought that was our agreement! I would let you come back to England early as long as you didn't go looking for her till I got back! I remember specifically saying no retrieval missions while I was gone!" The woman who entered was small and petite but was toned and looked like she could hold her own in a fight. Her blonde hair was cut just above her shoulders and her brown eyes bore into Alex looking like hot liquid chocolate.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I am Trish and I will be your keeper/trainer. I told them not to come and get you but they are all a little stubborn. We really need to start your training as soon as possible. But it looks like you have went through a lot today so Leo how about you show her around the house and then take her to her room so she can get some rest. We will have a big day tomorrow because I arranged for a dinner that the board of governors will be present at and I want you all to be on your best behavior. I know that they are very old an strict with their ways but we have to remember that in pureblood society that is just how things go."

"But I really must go back to Hogwarts." cried Hermoine.

"No you are smart enough you will not have to return Alanna. Now we are going to have to give you a crash course in pureblood society tomorrow so be ready for more shocks. But I better go freshen up because the McGonagall and your guardians should be pounding on our door in about five minutes."

"Expect more Trish my sister home a pet named 'George'."

"No! I only know of one George where you all went and that is a Weasley and she knows that is strictly against the rules of this house! SURI JORDYN POTTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE PRONTO!" Trish charged upstairs and the others snickered as they heard a crash from above and a barely clothed George run downstairs with Trish chasing him with a sword which she must have grabbed from the training room. Suri then came down running after them only in her under roo's. Just then the door swung open as McGonagall and several other order members came in including Harry.

"Oh my goodness! What in Merlin's name is happening in this house?!" said McGonagall covering her mouth with her hands. Harry's mouth instantly dropped due to his cousin topless skidding past him as she dashed to hide behind a curtain. Next George rounded the corner and saw McGonagall and tried to turn around and run the other way but saw Trish coming and did what any other man would have done in his situation hide behind McGonagall and pray she didn't feed him to the wolves, or wolf in this situation.

"Miss Tanglewood would you kindly put down the sword and tell me what is going on right now!"

"Headmistress McGonagall! Well you see I found Miss Potter and Mr. Weasley here in a compromising situation and I did not want to see her reputation tarnished because of a disgusting Weasley boy."

"Mr. Weasley please aparate back to headquarters and we will speak about this more later. Now Miss Tanglewood the order would like you to put up some people that need protection and since you mansion is quite large and untraceable we hope you would help us. If you do decide to help us we will let you keep Miss Black and will not discuss taking her back any more."


End file.
